Forgotten
by MessyInfiniteDreams
Summary: Kasumi and Hyabausa are in love with the brainwashed Hayate on the loose.


"You're so hilarious sometimes." Hayabusa pinned Hayate against the wall, and smirked in response at how Hayate shivered.

"You'll never get away with this, Ryu." He tried to resist the force of Hayabusa's body against his. But Ryu was so much stronger and skilled.

"You still think this all going to be thought of as some mistake, don't you? You _hurt _Hitomi so much. She doesn't love you, Hayate. Nobody does anymore."

"You don't know my story. You don't know what I've been through with Hitomi, Kasumi, Ayane... probably not even with you."

"You have to start realising that not everything revolves around you. You cannot just do what you did to Hitomi." Hayate remembered everything. He remembered entering her house that night and forcing himself on her. He remembered her cries, her look of fear and most definitedly the way she let Ein touch her, but not Hayate. Hayabusa smiled evily at him. "Yeah. I'm sure you remember it all. I can tell you one thing, Hayate. You think you're so brave and powerful because of it. And its hilarious how you can't seem to see that we all _hate _you now."

"Ryu... I just can't seem to understand where Ein went. And where ever he is, I want him back. I need her, Ryu, I really do. But she just won't see that, and she won't let me have her!" Hayate glared into space. Ryu decided not to care anymore, and so he released his hold on Hayate and walked a few steps back.

"If you want her so much... show it." And he turned around walking off towards the group of tents in the distance. Hayate was left standing there, with all the guilt and shame in the world on his shoulders. It was true, he wanted Hitomi so much just as Ein did.

Hayabusa walked into one of the tents to find Kasumi standing there with a very worried expression on her face.

"I can't find her anywhere. She's somewhere in Germany but I don't know where."

"Kasumi, don't stress yourself over finding her. It's your brother I'm worried about. If he did this to Hitomi, someone he loved very much, no one knows what he could do next."

"Do you think he'll murder someone?" Kasumi turned her face away at the thought of Ayane dead.

"Maybe. I told you, no one knows what he could do next. I have a feeling it has something to do with Ayane though. Hayate's lonely, he misses Hitomi and mostly what she could give him."

"Ayane would never stand for that! She's proabaly better than him, and could kill him in cold blood." Hayabusa walked towards Kasumi and she turned to face him. He stopped centimetres away from her face and place his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sure she can. But Hayate doesn't want to fight, and he's better at defence than at attacking." She stared into his eyes for a long moment. The last thing she wanted was a romance with Ryu, but her actions contradicted her thoughts. Her hand pulled his bandana, which was covered over his mouth and nose, down to his neck. His eyes stared at her lips for a long moment, and she smiled faintly at the look of it. They had been friends for such a long time; four years to be exact. And she had been feeling this way for at least two years.

"Kasumi... you know I really want to..." His voice trailed off, and his hand, once on her cheek, slid down all the way to her waist. He the sighed, and took his hand off her completely. "This isn't the time. You're brother needs help."

"Um, right. Sorry, Ryu. I just... thinking about Hitomi and Hayate... it feels weird. I mean, there's nothing wrong with them being together or anything. Just, I wonder what its like for her. She was raped by the man she loved."

"And you don't want to be raped by the man you love?" He smiled cheekily. "So, who is this man?" Kasumi started blushing and stuttering.

"Uhm, well. It doesn't matter." She then attempted to walk past Ryu, but he put his hand out and stopped her by catching her by her waist.

"I love you." He stated clearly, as if it was a fact she should know. She smiled to herself in delight. Hayabusa faced her, smiling sweetly. She smiled back just as sweetly and dug her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "So don't bother lying. You' find yurself in a much bigger problem than you are now."

She then broke away from him and stared into his eyes for what it semed like forever. "Fine. I love you."

"Talk about a shinobi's destiny." He chuckled to himself and she barely giggeled. They were lost in a trance, and didn't realise that Hayate had walked n a few minutes earlier. They noticed by Hayate's coughing as he stood there with his arms folded.

"She's my sister, Ryu." Hayabusa broke away from the trance and faced Hayate very closely.

"So? I'm sure it would'nt matter if she was someone elses sister."

"Hayabusa, don't you dare!"

"What is this about, Hayate?"

"You and my sister. She's _my _sister, Ryu. MINE." Kasumi took a step back. She didn't want to be his, she waned to be Ryu's. Hayate knew what he was doing. And the closest he culd get was his sister, Kasumi. It was morally wrong, but he was too brainwashed to consider that.

Hayabusa's eyes narrowed completely. "You wouldn't!"

"Who would stop me?"

"I would. You won't get passed me." He then stretched his right armm out to protect Kasumi. Hayate then grinned and turned around, calmy walking away. Kasumi glared at him leaving.

"Stay with me tonight. Please!"

"It shouldnt be a question. Especilly at night." He walked towards the sleeping bags.

"I'll stay awake all night if I have to, Kasumi. I promise."


End file.
